The present invention relates generally to structures and methods for manually draining and drying objects, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a folding and adjustable dish rack for draining and drying food service items.
There are a wide variety of dish racks that are known in the prior art. Many of these have some type of folding arm or element to aid in storage when not being used. A typical arrangement is to place a dish rack on a large flat draining tray that has an area generally somewhat larger than a footprint of the dish rack portion. To prepare for storage, the dish rack may be folded to some degree and then it and the tray are stowed away. A user of conventional solutions often must choose between a solution that may be used to dry large amounts of plates, cups, bowls, glasses, and the like (which takes up a correspondingly large amount of space when not in use) or a compact dish rack that takes up less room but imposes to much limit on how much can be dried at a time.
Conventional designs are not optimized for full-capacity use when drying large amounts of food service items (e.g., glasses, bowls, plates, utensils, and an occasional odd-shaped object) while being able to be folded into a small compact design. What is needed is a dish rack that is configured for full-capacity use when drying large amounts of food service items (e.g., glasses, bowls, plates, utensils, and an occasional odd-shaped object) while being able to be folded into a small compact design when not in use/stored.